Known systems and methods for monitoring a secured area are susceptible to false alarms and failure to detect a presence of a hostile object or an intruder. For example, such known systems and methods may be falsely activated by hot air, a distant train, a flash of light, or the like while failing to verify the presence of the object or the intruder within the secured area.
In view of the above, there is a continuing, ongoing need for improved systems and methods.